


deeper and deeper shades of night

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: waiting for a place behind the geraniums [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Slice of Life, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: three nights: a snapshot of love.





	deeper and deeper shades of night

there are nights where seongwoo returns home late and the apartment is quiet. there are leftovers in the fridge on the assumption that tonight's lateness stems from a few drinks with coworkers. and minhyun, knowing seongwoo and his tendency to drink one too many and how he craves food in the aftermath, made two portions for dinner despite seongwoo's text. and even if it wasn't, even if it was just being caught up by work or a troubling case or paperwork seongwoo has been putting off, food nourishes the soul as well.

seongwoo finds his lips curving, pulling upwards as he finds the neat new notes plastered against the door of the fridge.

 

 

 

there are tell tale signs of minhyun trying to stay awake, still sitting upright in bed as the blanket is pulled up to his chest but the book lies face down, abandoned, in his lap. head tilted as he dozed off somewhere between the lines.

something warm spreads in seongwoo's chest as he picks the book up, knowing how much minhyun hates it when the spine gets ruined from carelessness and picks up the bookmark from where it had fallen out from between the cover and the first page, slides it in where seongwoo presumes minhyun had left off, and sets it on the bed side table. carefully, with a hand steadying the back of minhyun's head, he maneuvers minhyun so that he won't wake up with a crick in his neck the next morning. gently lowering minhyun into bed, setting his head against the pillow, and tucking him back in. lingers for a moment before a yawn reminds seongwoo what hour of the night it is and he hurries to the shower.

 

 

☽

 

 

or there are nights where minhyun comes home later than usual, trying to finish the last of the paperwork or maybe, on a whim, decided to accompany his subordinates out for a meal, staying long enough to make sure everyone got home safely. the apartment is quiet. there is the soft humming from the fridge, working late at night to minimize the disturbance to its users. the sound of water from the balcony, washing machine running like minhyun had asked. and as he pads his way to the room there are audible signs of breathing ( deep, verging on a snore ) that makes him smile.

seongwoo sleeps. his shirt has risen just a bit from all the tossing and turning, revealing a sliver of his abdomen that makes minhyun chuckle and shake his head. carefully, he pulls the blanket from under seongwoo, and drapes it over him to make sure that he won't catch a cold.

 

 

 

the smile grows wider when minhyun slips into bed and seongwoo looks at him blearily as he apologizes for waking seongwoo.

there's just a sleepy "you're home" that welcomes him as seongwoo arm takes its place across minhyun's waist, drawing him closer. a quiet mumble of "wondered where you were" and an even softer "glad you're here" as he drifts back off to sleep.

minhyun succumbs to the touch, leans forward to brush the bangs out of seongwoo's face and smiles against seongwoo's forehead.

"where else would i go?"

 

 

☽

 

 

and then there are the nights where they end up with a pizza in one hand while some rental plays on the screen before them. seongwoo must have picked it up after work, remembering something minhyun mentioned weeks ago, and takes large sips from the can of beer he's nursing in his other hand.

"you're not going to stay young forever. you'll get a beer belly at this rate," minhyun comments. the action on the screen has dulled into a long drawn out scene where it really won't make much difference if he pays attention to it or not.

seongwoo makes a face then shrugs. "you'll still love me."

"what makes you say that?"

"i'm your face type remember?" seongwoo answers, playfully as he sets the can down and scratches at his stomach area from underneath his shirt, purposefully playing into the tropes minhyun is accusing him of.

minhyun groans. "i regret ever admitting that."

seongwoo just laughs. "too late to take it back now," he retorts and leans forward, hands grabbing at minhyun's face as he hastily presses his lips against minhyun's cheeks, smearing the grease from the pizza and the droplets of beer onto his skin.

minhyun grimaces and wipes his cheek clean with a tissue as seongwoo falls back, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> the title was taken from [this quote](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/38086-the-sky-grew-darker-painted-blue-on-blue-one-stroke) by haruki murakami.
> 
> sorry for the long run-on sentences. but it's supposed to be a drabble, a sequence almost dreamlike that flows and weaves together. also just bad writing ( it's me after all ).
> 
> inspiration hits at the weirdest moments.
> 
> @ ymc please don't let me down. i don't need them to be canon just don't break my hopes and dreams like marvel did. leave it ambiguous, please.


End file.
